


Love x Survival

by Magic_Shop



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Suffering, five year time gap, he'll never be satisfied, i still love you guys, man up S class, man-up toki, my sister told me that I made the A class suffer, poor masa, read our love story first, ren's not dumb after all, the names are listed, thx for the reads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Shop/pseuds/Magic_Shop
Summary: Otoya is madly in love with Tokiya. Tokiya loves him too, but is too afraid to admit it. Otoya will wait for him, no matter how long it'll take.Syo was in love with Natsuki but, he didn't want to date his best friend because he knew that nothing good ever happened when you do that. Even when Natsuki admits his true love, Syo couldn't take it. But with rejection always comes an apology.Ren loves Masato to death, but gets pushed around by his brother and ends up getting married to a girl. Masato knows Ren still loves him, but fast-forward 5 years Masato's still waiting for Ren, hoping for a second chance.





	1. I hate to love you

Otoya had fallen in love.   
Though, the shameful part of was that he had fallen for a guy.  
Who was that guy? No other than Ichinose Tokiya.  
Otoya couldn't help it, it just so right.  
Tokiya was a flawless, handsome human being. Despite his cold nature, he was actually quite nice to Otoya and Haruka.  
And god, his mouth. Otoya had half a mind to kiss those gorgeous that flatter him from time to time.  
And then-  
"Otoya!" a voice shouted.  
Otoya looked up to see that the voice shouting was no other than Tokiya.  
POV: Tokiya   
"Otoya" I shouted.  
He looked up with confused eyes.  
"Why'd you daze out like that? Are you tired?"  
He shook his head and smiled. "No, I'm fine. Hey, is it okay if I talked to you?"  
I nod my head. "Sure!"  
But, in all truth I'm scared to talk to him. What if I say the wrong thing and make him cry?   
Oh wait, I'm skipping something.  
I know that Otoya loves me and I love him too but...I'm scared of what people will think. Thus the Hayato issue.  
"Wait, Otoya. I know that you love me and I love you too," his eyes brighten,"but we can't be together. At least not right now."  
Now, Otoya's eyes had darkened and filled with tears.  
"Well...It's okay. I can wait for you, Tokiya. Thank you, anyway."  
_____________________  
POV: Otoya   
Five months after my "confession", Tokiya started seeing some girl.  
He was respectful of my feelings; he didn't talk much about her.  
I had been jealous for some time but I had gotten over it. I just accepted that she was better than I was.  
At this time however, Natsuki and Masato were severely depressed.  
Masato had told me that every time that he tried to sing, he couldn't. He was too sad to sing anymore and later on he quit and went back home. Ren also quit because he was getting married.  
Natsuki stopped smiling and he started to look a lot like Satsuki with glasses. He also stopped singing the way he used to and started to sing with more vengeance and hate. He was also less talkative but when he did talk, it was with rude comments.  
After two week of that torture, he quit because 'he didn't want to look down at' us anymore.  
So, it was down to the four of us.  
Me, Cecil, Syo and Tokiya.  
Haruka found it surprising that most of us would quit so soon, but I knew the reason behind it.  
Heartbreak. It's the worst feeling in the world. What's worse than a heartbreak though is constantly being around your heartbreaker.  
That's why Masa and Natsuki quit.  
Since it was down to the four of us, it was very lonely and boring. It just felt like something was missing.  
"You know, it's pointless now." Cecil said.   
"There's only four of us, we might as well just end our journey here."  
And, so we did.  
Now, I'm staring out the agency's dorm window, clearing my stuff out of my room.  
"Hey, Otoya. It's sad that it had to come to this, isn't it?"  
I nod. I don't really feel like talking to him anymore. He's a heartbreaker and he's already deceived me.  
"But, at least we end on good terms, or whatever you call our relationship." I respond coldly.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
I stand up, holding back tears. "You're what's wrong with me! I said one day I'd be betrayed and you've done that to me! It just teaches me to never, not once ever to fall in love again!" I say curtly and leave.  
Otoya never fall in love again. I say to myself as I jump into the limousine.  
You'll just get hurt again...  
I stare out the window, grasping my plane ticket, tears falling down my cheeks as I enter my new life.


	2. The best things happen UNEXPECTEDLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make-up time, Tokiya! Show em' whatcha got.

POV: Otoya   
It's been 5 years since I've last physically seen Tokiya. I see him all the time on my phone and television(what a player he is now).  
In those years, I've moved to North America, gotten a record deal and still never got over Tokiya.  
In fact, most of my songs are about him.  
"I'll never get over him, will I?" I ask myself, knowing the answer.  
I never will.  
My phone rang, interrupting my thoughts.  
The caller ID was very surprising.  
It was Masato.  
I quickly answered because I haven't spoke to him in some time.  
"Hello, Otoya?"  
"Yes Masa? Gosh, it's been so long. How is it going?"   
Masato sighed."I guess it's been fine. I just feel odd; loving a married man."  
I rolled my eyes. "Masato, five years have passed since he's gotten married. Not that I should be complaining, I haven't talked to Tokiya since..."  
"...Since you yelled at him."  
I grunt. "Yeah, and now I regret it. I want to talk to him so badly, but I'm too scared."  
I heard Masato laugh from the speaker.  
"How funny. He called me earlier today wanting to know what was going on with you. He said he misses you and he wanted you to know that he's going over to your place. He wants to see you."  
I started to tense up.  
Tokiya wants to see me...Why, though. After five fucking long years, he wants to see me now!  
"Basically, that's why I called and also to check up on you. I'm sorry for the such short notice." Masato said .  
Just then the doorbell rung through the home and I internally freaked out.  
What was I supposed to say?  
"Yeah Masato, I think I'll call you later."  
"Good luck!"  
\-------------------------------------  
No Pov  
Otoya rushed towards the door, almost running into everything.  
Finally he made it to the door only to stop and hesitate.  
If I do this, my whole life will change, I can feel it.  
Otoya took a deep breath and turned the knob.  
He knew that Tokiya was coming, but the sight of him again was enough to make Otoya cry.  
He was more beautiful than ever.  
Tokiya leapt forward and pulled Otoya into a tight hug.  
"Gosh it's been so long since I've seen you, Otoya!" Tokiya says, ecstatic.  
For a moment , all Otoya could do was stand there since he was in shock. Though, it didn't last long because old memories began to flood back in his mind and he broke into tears.  
Tokiya pulled apart to look at Otoya."I knew you missed me, but I didn't think that much."  
Otoya continued to cry and Tokiya kept comforting him.  
Otoya regained control of his emotions and invited Tokiya in.  
"Why?" was all Tokiya said.  
"What do you mean, 'why'?" Otoya asked, curious.  
"I mean, why did you get mad at me those five years back? Did I do something wrong?"  
Otoya turned away to avoid eye contact.  
"Remember, at that time I was in love with you. When you dated that girl, I was jealous at first. After that, I didn't even know if we were friends anymore, I just wanted to be alone."  
Tokiya walked up to Otoya and turned his face towards him.  
"That's why I came back. I came back for you. I realize that now and I was being stupid before. I let you go and for all I know, you could've been taken already. I apologize for all the heartaches I've caused."  
Otoya wanted to scream or laugh at Tokiya. He realized this now?!  
After five years?! Five long years of suffering from his rejection, and his rejecter wants him back?!  
"Why do you realize this now?"  
Tokiya was getting frustrated. "Because, I was being stupid, okay! I was listening to what other people were telling me and not listening to my heart. I don't want to end up like Ren; marrying someone I don't love. I...love you, nobody else."  
Otoya flinched at Tokiya's tone. Though, he deserved it for being so slick with his tongue.  
"I came back," Tokiya's voice wavered, "to marry you."  
POV Tokiya  
His eyes watered as I finished my speech.  
"You...? Want to...marry, me? After what you've done to me? And you just expect me to say 'yes'? Give me one reason why I should say yes."  
"Because if I didn't love you, I would've never came back. I-I live to see your face, 'Toya. I love you; I can't think of going on with life without you! I need yo-"  
Otoya pushed his head closer to mine and we locked lips turning the kiss passionate by each second passing.  
I pulled apart and looked around the room.  
I picked him up and put him on the bed.  
Then, I continued the kiss making it deeper, arousing and irresistible.  
He moaned through the kiss, the sound echoing through the room.  
"Mm, Tokiya...I forgive you, god dammit. Now I'm all horny..."  
I started to take off our clothes making him blush, his eyes becoming lustful.  
He pulled me down on top of him pulling my ear to his mouth. Licking it, he whispered words that changed my life:  
"Ugh, fuck me..."  
\---——------------------------------  
2 years later  
Otoya sat in the rocking chair, cradling the small baby in his arms.  
Tokiya looked on, a smile caressing his face. "Are you going to let me hold her for more than a minute? It's like you're attached to her."  
Otoya chuckled. "Come here, Tokiya."  
Tokiya walked over towards Otoya who kissed him.  
"Don't worry, I still love you. Don't get jealous."  
Tokiya sighed, feeling guilty."I shouldn't be getting jealous, it's payback for what I've done seven years ago."  
Otoya smirked."At least your lesson was learned. After seven years."  
Tokiya took the baby from Otoya put her in the crib since she was sleeping.  
"Kohana is adorable, isn't she?" Tokiya asked.  
"Yes she is. If you were sometime too late, she would've been somebody else's child..."  
"Please don't tease me like that, Otoya. I can't imagine you with somebody else." Tokiya said, kissing Otoya's lips.  
Otoya pulled away. "Don't get too cocky; I just had a baby March 20th, Tokiya and it's only been a week. I don't want another baby for a very long time."  
Just then, Kohana had started crying.  
"That's one of the reasons..."


	3. Do what you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do what you want, it's your own life.

Masato's usual message was to tell people to follow their hearts because it could lead to happiness and satisfaction. Though this time, he found it hard to do so. As he watched Ren and his bride walk down the aisle, his lower lip quivered and tears began falling.

Ren took one final look at Masato, who caught his gaze. Masato formed a sad smile and mouthed 'bye'. Ren done the same, turning away as Masato began to sob.

Masato felt betrayed, hurt and unwanted.

_This is why they told me not to fall in love with a player. They'll always break your heart and walk on without a single regret in sight._ But, this isn't how the story began.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Masato was trying to ignore Ren's presence. The clear memory of last night was still going through his head.

"Masa, just kiss me once. I'll leave you alone after that..."

Masato furiously blushed. "Leave me be, Jinguji. I want to go to bed, I'm tired."

Ren giggles a bit. "Oh, so you want to go to bed? That's fine with me, I'd love to screw you."

Masato turned towards the door to get out of the room, but sadly Ren was more athletic and got ahead of him. "Masa, you know that I love you; and I really wanna touch you."

After that things started to get a bit more heated. It started on the bed then the floor and then the couch. Masato never thought that he would ever have done something so wrong in his life. He also never had felt that much amount of pleasure in his lifetime.

Then Ren came, snapping Masato out of his trance. "Hey, Masa. Ready to leave?" Masato blushed suddenly, causing every one to cause a commotion.

"I wasn't gonna say anything, but I know I heard moans last night. Ren, you enjoyed yourself, didn't you?" Tokiya asked.

"How many times did you cum, Masato? It must've been a lot; you guys done it for 4 hours straight." Syo said.

"I-I... You don't need to know that, Kurusu." Everyone began to laugh at Masato's discomfort.

"Alright, Alright. Stop teasing Masato, or he'll start to cry." Ren said.

"I will not cry!" Masato said then left. Ren chuckled a bit more before chasing after Masato.

"Hey, Masa! Wait up!"

////////////////////////////

It was a week after that happened when Ren got a call from his brother.

"Ren, I have some news. I wanted to let you know that you're getting married soon. A nice girl she is; she can't wait to marry you." Ren was taken aback by this news.

_Who the fuck is this girl? Why the fuck did he just do this?_

"Sei, I don't want to get married to her."

"Oh, do you have someone else in mind?" I can't say Masato. He'll just get mad at me...

"I'll take that as a 'no'. You'll meet her at the wedding which is in a month." After that, he hung up. Ren dropped his phone to the ground and started to cry.

Normally he wouldn't cry, but this in this moment, he couldn't help it.

Masato walked in the room and saw Ren.

"Ren...are you okay?" Ren looked up to Masato, delivering the bad news.

\------------------------------------

Masato was severely depressed and to make it better, he couldn't sing.

"Ok, sing from the repeat sign." Tokiya said. Everyone except Masato sang.

"Stop, stop. Masato, why aren't you singing?" Tokiya said. Masato felt his lower lip quiver and tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry, I can't! Every time I try, I cannot." Masato said. Ren couldn't help but feel guilty as everyone looked on with pity. But, this went on for weeks as the rest of the A class started to get negative vibes.

_I can't go on like this ... I'm letting them down_.

"Hey, everyone. I just wanted to say, I loved being here. You're all the best friends someone could ever have. I-It's hard to say this but, I have to quit. I'm holding you back from doing what you do. Go on, without me." Masato said, walking away swiftly.

When he reached the outdoors of the academy he turned around to get one last view of everything. He didn't expect to see Ren looking out the window and crying. Masato turned away from the academy and walked off, trying to hold back his tears.

_I won't fall in love ever again with someone like him. They lure you in with fake love and affections and then, bam! They stomp on your heart and feelings then leave you out there to suffer with no looking back._

\-----------------

Masato was back home with his parents and sister. "Masa, why is everyone in STARISH quitting?" Masato looked down at his sister.

"Probably because they're getting new lives now."

"But Masa, look. Ren invited you to his wedding. I thought Ren nii-san was in love with you?" Masato scoffed.

"Well, I thought so too. But, I know now that not all dreams come true." _Nice going Masato, you were right. You will never be satisfied_.

//////////////////////////

If Ren could choose a person other than his parents that he missed the most, it would be Masato. As he looked at his wife to be, he couldn't help but imagine how life would've been if he had married Masato. He would've married someone he loved rather than marrying someone who is ruining his life.

The Priest started his dialogue to which they both said 'I do' to, which, out the corner of Ren's eye, Masato sobbed to. He also saw Otoya trying to calm him down.

_If only Sei didn't do this...If only I stood up for myself...Masato wouldn't be suffering right now._

As he and his bride walked down the Aisle, he took one last look at Masato, who was crying. They both mouthed their farewells and Ren walked away, his last sound from Masato was hearing him sob.

When it was time for the toasts, Masato(who was the best man) gave one. "A toast to the groom, and to the bride. From your best friend, who was always by your side. To your union and the hope that you'll provide, may you always be satisfied." He says and everyone cheers.

After the cheers, Masato slips out of the room and starts crying, this time with no one around. "And I know I will never be satisfied...I will never be satisfied."


	4. The best things happen UNEXPECTEDLY#2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shame on you, Ren. Get your act together.

Five years later  
Ren sat at a bar, drinking his pain away.  
Gosh his life had turned into one fucked up piece of shit after getting married to his wife...  
He didn't even know her name, not like he wanted to but still.  
He still loved Masato, with all of his broken heart.  
_It's Sei's fault_ , Ren thought.  
_If he didn't call me..._  
But it was then Ren realized: It's not Sei's fault. It was his.  
If he didn't let his brother push him around; If he could just stick up for himself; If he could've just said 'no', he would've been with his beloved Masato.  
\-------------------------------------  
Masato walked into the bar after talking to Otoya.  
He sat down next to a "stranger" and ordered a whiskey.  
He didn't really want to talk; today was the day Ren had gotten married. It usually meant to drink away his suffering in four drinks. He had a low alcohol tolerance.  
"Masato, is that you?" a familiar voice said.  
Masato looked up to see Ren sitting next to him, which was the last thing he expected.  
"Ren? Why are you here; you should be with your wife." Masato responded.  
Ren looked down. "You know, it's sort of hard to spend time with someone who has been  betraying you."  
Masato gasped.  
"But, what goes around comes around."  
"What're you talking about?"  
Ren turned to look at Masato with an apologetic face.  
"I mean, what I did to you. I betrayed, hurt and left you all at the same time. You didn't deserve what I did to you, at all."  
Masato was speechless. He couldn't believe that Ren was admitting that he was wrong.  
"But, what're you implying?"  
"I-I want to be with you again. It hurt me when I couldn't see you and couldn't talk to you." Ren said, voice visibly stating he was going to cry.  
"Why don't we talk somewhere else about this?"  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
Ren sat on a bench with Masato.  
"So, what were you saying?"  
"Masato, I can't stand being away from you. It's still my fault because I could've said no-"  
"You could've but you didn't. You broke my heart and for five long fucked up years, I've been here, suffering. At least you have someone to go home to."  
Ren looked away from Masato tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"Look at me Ren! God dammit, I said LOOK AT ME, REN! You don't know how it's been; you don't know how I feel. I feel betrayed. And what do you have to say about that?" Masato asked, angrily.  
Ren put his lips onto Masato's, surprising him.  
Masato soon after kissed back, enjoying the long awaited reunion with his lover.  
Ren soon pulled away. "I may not know how you feel, but I know that I love you. I still do and I'm ready to change my whole life for you."  
Masato eyes got bigger. "No, you don't-"  
"Yes, I do. I really do. I've missed you _so_ much, Masa." Ren said and kissed Masato again.  
\--------------------------------------  
A week after this happened, his wife found out.  
"Jinguji Ren. I can't even believe that five years ago I married you, a dirty cheating man whore." She said, crying.  
"What's it to you, you've done it to me. It's a word called 'karma'. Deal with it."  
His wife scoffed. "Oh, please. I told Seiichirou, by the way. He is not pleased one bit."  
"Look, I'm tired of you. I'm tired of Sei. All he did was push me around and tell me what to do. Why don't you and Sei just fuck off of me and leave me alone."  
Then there was the knock at the door and Ren truly knew he was fucked.  
His wife went to the door to answer it.  
"Jinguji Ren, you better explain to me why you and Hijirikawa Masato are kissing in this picture."  
Ren huffed. "Sei, I never wanted to get married to her. Did she mention that she cheated on me first? She's the real whore in the first place. I never loved her; I've only really and truly loved Masato."  
Seiichirou sighed and turned towards Ren's now ex wife. "That wasn't mentioned to me before I came here. I'm sorry, Ren but I asked you who you wanted to marry! You should've answered honestly."  
Ren chucked in victory. "Thank you, Sei for understanding."  
"No, Ren. Thank you for believing your heart." Seiichirou said and hugged his younger brother.  
\------------------------------------  
Masato was at his house when he heard the doorbell ring.  
He got up to answer it, wondering who it was.  
"Masato, can I come in?" Ren asked.  
Masato smiled. "Yes, please."

Ren sat on the couch and Masato sat next to him.

"So, what did you come here for?"

Ren reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. "I came to give this to you. Masato Hijirikawa, will you marry me?"

Masato's eyes bulged and his mouth dropped opened. "No, Ren. You don't have to do this."

Ren grabbed Masato's hand and slid the ring onto his finger. "You know as well as I do that I have to do this. I have to marry you."

Masato started to cry happy tears. He leaned into Ren and pecked his lips.

"You sure do cry a lot, Masato."

"What do you expect. You've done so much to me in the past years up to now that I just can't help but cry."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

2 years later( February 14th)

Masato welcomed a baby boy named after his father(I explain the names more or less in Our Love Story the previous book.), Jinguji Ren.

Since Masato was sleeping, Ren was holding the baby who was sleeping soundly in his arms.

And, Ren took advantage of the fact Masato was sleeping to take a picture of him and the baby and a sleeping Masato. Though he couldn't post it because Masato didn't want the public to know that they had a child together.

"I know you took a picture, Ren. You're such a sneak. I hope that you didn't post it."

"Calm down, I assure you that I didn't post anything at all. You can be such a worrywart at times."

"It's not that I'm worried, its just that he doesn't need to be exposed to fame. He's only five hours old and we're only 24 and 25."

"But Masa, you were famous when you were born."

"And look where that got me."

"In all honesty, I don't think that you mean to be so mean. You probably are still in some pain and you're just cranky, okay."

Masato nodded. "For once I agree with you."

 


	5. How can I trust you

Natsuki walked away from the academy, being the third one to leave.

He wiped his tears and tried to clear his mind of Syo.

But, Syo however was trying to remember his time with Natsuki as he cried into the pillow.

Where did we go wrong?  Why did  it have to end like this?  
Syo looked up, eyes swollen and filled with tears.

"Please, come back. I want you to come back, Natsuki. Don't leave me alone..."  
\------------------------------------  
Five months previously...  
Syo was deadly in love with his best friend.

He literally fantasized about about every moment that he wish could happen in the future with him.

Why must love be so troublesome! Why can't I just love you?

But Syo knew there were so many reasons why he could not date his best friend.  
1) He was a guy! While so many people could just accept the fact that two men are together, there were some that couldn't.  
2) Duh, it was his best friend, Natsuki.   
2 1/2) As much as Syo knew about friends who dated each other, most of the time it never worked out and it permanently damaged the relationship.  
Syo sighed.

Bro, man up! You need to tell him how you feel! God I'm so lame; I had pep-talk myself. What if I did that on my wedding day? Now that would be even lamer!

Syo laughed to himself at his small pep-talk. (A reference to my previous fic)

Natsuki walked into the room shirtless and Syo got a good look at his topless body.

"Hey Natsuki, WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!"

"Oh! I was practicing for something and I got all sweaty so I took a shower," he innocently explained.

Syo realized that he'd been staring too long at Natsuki abs and...chest.

And, he got really aroused. So aroused that he couldn't speak or move.

"..."

Natsuki giggles and sits next to Syo, teasing him in a way. "Are you okay? Your face is all red and your drooling..."

Syo snapped out his trance and pushed Natsuki onto the ground.

"Ow!"

"D-don't do that, Baka! At least put a shirt on, or something...," Syo shouted.

\-----------------------------------

For a week, he couldn't stop thinking about Natsuki.

Most of it were dirty situations where they'd be...doing it.

Shameful as he imagined, he actually liked it. In fact, it was pleasuring.

So, one night Natsuki came in and took of his shirt, Syo felt this shudder of pleasure going through him. His eyes got half-lidded and there was a bow in his pants.

He fell back onto the mattress, turning over to hide his hard-on. Sadly for him, Natsuki noticed this.

"What're you doing, Syo? Are you tired?"

The voice, Syo thought. His voice, it's so...dizzy-making.

Syo pulled himself under the covers, trying to divert his attention.

"Yeah, I'm so sleepy! Hey, why don't you turned off the lights, get in bed and fuck- I mean tuck yourself into bed?"

Natsuki furrowed his eyebrows. "What does fuck have to do with anything-oh! I get it now- you're horny, Syo," he said.

Syo blushed a heavy dark pink. "No! I'm just tired, is all!"

"No,"Natsuki said, pulling the blanket off. "You said 'fuck'. As in you want me to fuck you."

Syo closed the gap between their faces and they began to kiss in a steamy make out session.  
\----------------------------------  
Syo rubbed his face with cold water. He could not believe he just did that with Natsuki! His best friend!

Syo grunted, recalling the moments. It felt really good, incredibly so.

"I'm such a bad friend..."

A knock came at the door. "Syo, aren't you tired? I mean-we went at it for two hours?"

"Yeah,  I'm coming out!" Syo shouted.

He lay in bed, thinking to himself and came up with a conclusion.

But, he'd have to break Natsuki's heart.

///////////////////////////  
They were the only ones in the practice room.

Syo fiddled with his fingers, trying to ignore his anxiousness. He still couldn't believe he was doing this.

Natsuki came in with his normal smile on his face. "Sorry I'm late, had to speak to Masato about something. What's up?"

"I apologize for hurting you like this. You're my best friend, now with benefits. We can't be together, as much as I'd like to," Syo explained turning his face to the window.

"So, it was like a one night stand? Do you actually really love me?"

"Yes," Syo whispered. "I really do. But, I'm hurting you everyday if we  date. Fate should've never made us close like that and it hurts my heart to turn you down even if I don't want to."

Natsuki huffed behind him, eyes losing its sparkle. "It sounds to me like you're the one whose hurting. You're the one whose confused between loving me and not being with me. You should make up your mind-"

"-I have already! That's why the fuck we're even here! I really didn't want to do this but you're really making me annoyed.  I love you but this thing between us can't go on anymore," Syo said running out the door.

\------------------------------------

Cecil was right- It was no use to continue this journey without their fellow ex-bandmates.

Syo moved into a small condo where he could relax. Yet, he wasn't satisfied.

He had everything that you could want-money, food, shelter a bed to sleep on, a car.

But, he was still missing something. Love.

\------------------------------------

Natsuki woke from his deep slumber and turned on the television.

Of course, there was still devastation about the recent disbanding of STARISH. He rolled his eyes and went back to brushing his teeth.

He had new priorities now. To be a better person and to forget about love.

It'll only break his heart.


	6. The Best things happen UNEXPECTEDLY #3

Syo's Pov:

I'm so sick of love songs, I'm so tired of tears. I'm so sick of wishing that you would never leave.

So, question: Can I get over you?  
Answer: Hell no. Negative. Nada. Non. Simply, no.

It breaks my heart recalling those moments that we shared together, from children to teenagers. And yes, I am aware that it has been five months and unlike Otoya and Masato, I don't wait around for love.

I just need to speak with him, just once. The shittiest way though, by texting. I'm not sure he'd be comfortable hearing my voice at this point. Unless I'm blocked, which will be the difficult part.

I pick up my phone that had been on the charger for awhile now (three days) and opened it.

Siamotainously, about six hundred notifications came up. But, I didn't care.

I went into the phone app to find Natsuki's contact. I pressed the messaging icon and started to type.

I know you don't want to talk, but I do. I wanted to let you know that I love you, so so Much. I want to see you again so, please respond.

-Syo

And, I sent it.

I bit my nail, ruining the paint job. The good news: I wasn't blocked. The bad news: I wasn't sure if he'd respond. I mean, this guy was an airhead sometimes. If you'd tell him something, it'll go over his head. Then again, he's smarter than he let's on.

I turned on my phone once more to see messaging bubbles popping up. My stomach did a nervous flip.

...

"C'mon baka! Respond!"

I love you too, Syo. I miss you, it's been awhile!

Yeah, it's been awhile.

S: Want to have lunch together, Tsuki?

Immediatly, he responded.

N: Yes! That would be great. 12 pm?

 

  
Okay, I can't screw this up.

No Pov:

Syo spotted Natsuki in the bistro.

His breath hitched.

Five months pass and you're fine as hell, Syo thought. I should leave you alone for a bit longer.

Trying to forget this, he shook his head. If only it could calm his heart down, he'd feel less nervous.

He wiped his sweaty palms and took slow, tentitive steps towards the resteraunt. He tried to not cause commotion, but his heart was beating so fast that he forgot there was a door.

He bumped right into it, causing him to fall face forward onto the ground. A billion people came towards him, including Natsuki.

"Are you okay, sir?" a woman asked.

Syo looked up, directly into Natsuki's eyes. " Uh, yeah. I'm just clumsy, sorry about that!"

Natsuki at first looked at him with so much hate, it made Syo scared. He didn't know what was to happen, but he deserved it.

Then, his expression relaxed and he tooked Syo's hand. He reluctantly took it and was pulled up.

"Don't worry, ma'am. He's got a hardhead so, he'll be fine. Thank you, though," he said and the crowd dispersed.

Natsuki turned to Syo and sighed. "Masato took my phone, so the first text was him. The second was me, so that explains most of it."

Syo snatched his hand away. "At least I know. It must be hard for you to see me now."

"Yeah, it really is. It's funny, it's been five months and I still haven't gotten over you."

"Don't give me that crap, Natsuki! It's my fault, goddammit. I can't- I'm such an asshole! Why can't you just slap me or, or-"

Natsuki cut in, "Well cause simply, I still love you! I never stopped."

"That's the issue! I'm a piece of shit and I hate what I did to you. You don't deserve me," Syo said crying.

"Everybody deserves a second chance, Syo. That's what I'm giving you- a second try with me. Show me how you feel."

Syo blushed. "You want me to show you how I feel?"

Natsuki nods.

Syo tiptoes and kisses Natsuki. "That's how I feel. Let's try this time."

Natsuki smiles and pulls Syo's lips back to his. Syo pulls away in embarrassment.

"Heh, it was worth the shot, Syo. You're forgiven."

Syo noticed then that Natsuki's voice was deeper. "I thought you were out of puberty...?"

"I was straining my voice, baka. It's really this deep," he answered.

Syo rolled his eyes and grabbed Natsuki's hand. "Let's go."

 

  
Syo's POV:

My eyes soften as we walk away, bracing myself for years to come. For once in a very long time, I was happy and nothing could bring me down.

And so, we dated for four years.

We waited for Ren and Masato and Otoya and Tokiya to get to each other.

We had our ups and downs, but in the end, we had each other.

We, like every couple had our milestones.

When we had moved to North America(California), bought a house together(more like a mansion), got our first jobs(me an actor and him a professional baker{ I would not move in with him if he didn't learn to cook}), and so on.

The night marking our official four years together, he had taken me to a restaurant.

For dessert, I had gotten a cheesecake with a lot of whipped cream on top, but when I bit in, there was something hard.

Moving it to the front of my mouth, I put my finger to my mouth and pulled it out.

It was a ring. He proposed to me and shakily I responded, 'yes'.

We had gotten married on June 21st, but only invited our closest friends and family because we couldn't have the public know of this predicament.

Out of the three couples, we were the last to get married, but the second to have children.

Two years and nine months later, we introduced our twin daughter and son, Ada and Adrien Shinomiya on March 11th. I remember it being the most surprising thing since I thought I couldn't have children.

Seven years after, we had our daughter Bella (6/1[Gemini]) and six years after, we had our son, Chance (10/18[Libra])

Four children is a lot to handle, especially when two are thirteen, one is six and the other is only a couple months old.

But, I wouldn't trade them for anything.

\---------------------------------

Full list of children:

Masato and Ren:

Ren Hijirikawa- Jinguji Jr.: February 14th

Masa Hijirikawa- Jinguji: December 22nd

Aki Hijirikawa- Jinguji: November 4th

Natsuki and Syo:

Ada Shinomiya: March 11th

Adrien Shinomiya: March 11th

Bella Shinomiya: June 1st

Chance Shinomiya: October 18th

Otoya and Tokiya:

Kohana Ittoki- Ichinose: March 20th

Taro Ittoki- Ichinose: August 6th

Ena Ittoki- Ichinose: December 25th

\-------------------------------

A class conclusion:

M: I waited five years to get with Ren. Had three children in a span of thirteen years: Ren is thirteen, Masa's six and Aki's a month old, all with the same man. All because I told myself to wait for him and he'll come back for you. He sure did.

O: Five years I waited for a stupid jerk to come back to come back and marry me. I'm glad I waited, though. Without him, we wouldn't have our beautiful three children together. I love him.

N: I mean, I waited five months so, I guess it's a bit of a cheat. But, we dated for four years and were engaged for a year. Even though it was five months, it felt like years without him. We got married and had four children, so I waited and living the best life ever.

 

Fin


End file.
